


Jail Can't Stop Me

by otherpartyfavors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, fsvalentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherpartyfavors/pseuds/otherpartyfavors
Summary: When Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz play Monopoly, the game can be quite competitive. And flirtatious.





	Jail Can't Stop Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzy_AE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/gifts).



> This a gift for Jazzy_AE (jemmaacarters.tumblr.com) as part of the FitzSimmons Network's Secret Valentine's Day Exchange!
> 
> The prompt: Jail can't stop me. Hope you like it, Jazzy_AE!!

_Jail Can’t Stop Me_

 

Jemma was trapped behind bars, unable to move or strategize, feeling the impending weight of her situation. No roll of the dice could get her out now—she had run out of her luck, and money, for that matter.

She had only one choice before her: somehow convince the man in front of her to let her out, or be done for.

“All right, Doctor Simmons,” said her opponent, leaning forwards slowly, “I’ll make you a deal.”

Jemma stared forward, daring him to cross her. “Let’s hear it then,” she said.

“I’ll sell you this,” he said, sliding a facedown card across the table between them, “for $5.”

“Fitz, that’s ridiculous, you know I only have $5 and I’ll go bankrupt and you’ll win.”

“Yes, exactly,” said Fitz. “Key point being that I’ll win.”

Jemma looked sadly at the Monopoly board in front of her, and her measly $5 bill. “Yes, I could give you my last bit of money, but then the game would be over, and we’d be stuck with nothing else to do.”

They both looked out the window at the escalating gale outside, which had already knocked down the nearest power line, leaving them in candlelight and with no television. Jemma turned back to Fitz. “Or, you could sell me the ‘Get Out of Jail’ card for $4, and we can keep playing.”

“What on earth are you going to do with $1?” Fitz scoffed. “Besides, I can think of a few other things we could do besides playing Monopoly.” He smirked at her knowingly, flipping the ‘Get Out of Jail’ card between his fingers.

Jemma held in a laugh by biting her lip, completely amused at Fitz’s ridiculous attempts at flirtation. She played it cool, though, narrowing her eyes at him. “Really Fitz?” she asked. “You think you’ll get lucky after letting me rot in jail?’

He rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s just a game, right?”

This was Jemma’s chance. “Yes,” she said defiantly. “It is only a game. So let me out of jail for $4.”

Fitz’s body completely slumped as he realized he’d been trapped. “All right, Simmons, all right,” he said, heaving a dramatic sigh as he handed her the card.

Jemma triumphantly took the card and rolled the dice. “Jail can’t stop me,” she said. 

“Because of my amazing aptitude for charity,” said Fitz.

“Oh, no darling,” said Jemma coolly. “Because of my amazing skills of persuasion.”

The game continued in the same vein for hours—snide but flirtatious remarks made in between stunning feats of strategy. But unfortunately, the good luck could not continue endlessly, and Fitz picked up the “Go to Jail” card. Suddenly the game didn’t seem as fun to him anymore, especially considering the other more interactive and sensual activities he had in mind.

“Okay,” he said, after his first try and fail to get out of jail by rolling doubles, “how much longer are we going to play? This could go on for hours.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. This is fun!” She gleefully put another $200 in her meticulously ordered bank of money.

“I will never understand why jail is included in a game,” said Fitz, as he rolled the diced around in his palms for a second time. “People’s notions of escapism are ridiculous.”

His dice landed, a one and a three. Heaving a heavy sigh, he said, “It’s just a matter of time, Simmons. I’ve been in jail before, I know how to get out.”

Jemma smiled sweetly. “Oh, but Hunter isn’t here to get you out, darling.”

Fitz stared back at her, as she continued to smile innocently. “So that’s how it’s going to be,” he said, picking up the dice. “I give you a great deal when you need to get out of jail, but you—HA! Doubles!”

A pair of twos looked up at them. Jemma shrugged and picked up the dice to play her next turn, completely nonplused by his stroke of luck.

“No congratulations?” said Fitz, feigning hurt feelings. “I escape from jail just in the nick of time, and you don’t even bat an eye.”

“You know,” she said, placing a hotel on her newest property, “you really are quite cute when you’re trying to impress me.”

“Oh yeah?” he said, rolling the dice with an extra flourish meant to be alluring. “What about when I actually impress you and not just try?” 

“Yes, that is more sexy,” she said flatly, concentrating on the game.

“So what would be considered impressive in this situation?”

“Hmmm,” hummed Jemma as she placed yet another hotel on one of her properties. “Getting out of jail with your wits rather than by luck would be impressive.”

“How do you know I didn’t aerodynamically roll the dice just so it landed on doubles?”

“Did you?” asked Jemma.

“Perhaps,” said Fitz, picking up the dice again and throwing them dramatically. He just happened to land on one of the last open properties, finally taking it off the market for good.

“Impressive,” said Jemma. “If you really did try to roll that amount, which, and I must be honest here, I highly doubt…”

“Oh, all right,” said Fitz, sweeping his arms across the table and knocking the board, pieces, and fake dollars all over the floor, “Enough flirting. If you want me, just take me.”

Jemma’s eyebrows rose impossibly close to her hairline. “Well, I won’t decline the offer, but this is a bit unexpected.”

“Really? We’ve been flirting this whole time,” said Fitz flatly.

“Huh,” Jemma said, leaning over the table, narrowing the distance between them. “I wasn’t trying to flirt, I was trying to win.”

Fitz narrowed his eyes, leaning closer as well. “That’s bullocks and you know it. You’ve been trying this whole time to get with this,” he said, gesturing to his body.

Jemma burst out laughing, unable to keep up with the charade. “All right, all right. I’ll admit it.” She leaned over more and kissed him sensuously. “I was trying to flirt.”

Within a moment, the table had also been pushed aside, and the distance between them closed completely.


End file.
